


TikTok pranks on my Boyfriend!

by bethrio



Series: YouTube AU [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, TikTok, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethrio/pseuds/bethrio
Summary: Beth's fans requested another video from Beth featuring her boyfriend, Rio. So naturally, instead of planning something with him she decides to hide her camera and prank him all week long.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: YouTube AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817173
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	TikTok pranks on my Boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from me watching tiktok at 4am and thinking that Rio would not react the same way half those people do.  
> Thanks to STCS for the prompt about Rio with Beth's robes!
> 
> Not beta'ed by anyone, sorry if there are mistakes!

**TikTok pranks on my boyfriend!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/50079930852/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182143644@N06/50079930647/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

[Shot of Beth holding the camera and in the passenger seat of a car.]

B: Hi guys welcome back to my channel! I know today's setting is different from my usual set-up but this has been like- my most requested video. Oh well, videos I guess? Because as you know from the title, i’m going to spend the week doing TikTok pranks on my boyfriend.

**[CUT]**

B: Okay so I don’t actually have TikTok I’ve just seen the videos you guys have sent me. My boyfriend plays pranks on me all the time, jumping out at me and stuff so, pay back time.

[Shot of Beth laughing into the camera.]

B: Some of them will be urm– rude? I don’t know how to say it.

[Shot of Beth laughing again.]

B: But I’ll put a warning if any kids are watching. With that said and done, here’s the first prank.

**[CUT]**

[New angle as the camera has been hidden on the dashboard.]

B: So he’s just picking some food up and when he comes back I’ll get my bag from the back and just keep forgetting things.

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Rio getting into the car and leaning across to kiss Beth.]

R: I got the chicken you like.

B: Thanks baby.

[Shot of Rio texting on his phone as Beth reaches behind his seat.]

B: I think I’ve lost my phone.

R: Aga–

[Shot of Beth’s bag hitting Rio over the head.]

R: Elizabeth!

B: What?

R: You just hit me over the head.

B: Oh I’m sorry baby.

[Shot of Beth leaning across and kissing him, Rio frowns at her but accepts the kiss. He continues texting.]

B: It’s not in here.

[Shot of Beth putting the bag back behind her and hitting Rio in the process. Rio grunts and jerks away and looks at her with a shocked expression on his face.]

R: Elizabeth!

B: What?

[Rio mimics her.]

R: What! You’re hitting me.

[Beth bites her lip to stop from laughing and ruining the prank.]

B: I don’t mean too! I’m just looking for my phone!

[Rio stares at her for a long moment in disbelief and then goes back to his phone.]

R: Fine, give me a minute and I’ll ring it.

[Shot of Beth waiting for a while while Rio texts on his phone. Beth looks into the camera and winks.]

B: It’s probably in my other bag actually.

[Beth reaches behind again and starts pulling the bag forward, Rio ducks down.]

R: Mami, if anything hits me I swear to god I’ll spank you.

[Beth gasps at him and laughs in shock.]

B: Rio! I’m not doing anything!

[Rio mimics her again.]

R: I’m not doing anything! We been together for 6 years you think I don’t know when you’re acting up?

[Beth lets out a small giggle.]

B: I’m just looking for my phone!

R: Fine I’ll ring it now.

B: Fine.

[Shot of Rio holding his phone against his ear as he calls her phone, one of his hands is blocking her from pulling the bag forward. A ringing noise comes from the bag.]

B: Told you! Say you’re sorry for presuming the worst.

R: No. I’m still right.

B: No you’re not! I was just looking for my phone!

R: And you gotta hit me to do it?

B: If it means I find it, yeah.

[Rio frowns at her but pulls away so she can grab her phone. Beth pulls the bag forward without hitting him. Rio continues texting.]

[Shot of Beth looking out the window as she tries not to laugh. She swings the bag up again and the bag collides with Rio’s face as she places it in the back.

R: RIGHT! Get in the [BEEP] back, I’m serious mami.

[Beth through laughter.]

B: Oh my god, your face!

R: I’m gonna span–

B: I’m filming a video.

[Rio looks around the car trying to find the camera while Beth laughs hysterically. He spots it and grins.]

R: Elizabeth won’t be able to post for a while because she won’t be able to sit in her office chair.

[Beth grabs the camera while speaking and laughing.]

B: [BEEP] worth it to see your face.

[Beth mimics him.]

B: Elizabeth!!

R: I can’t believe you–

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Beth in a different car in the driver's seat.]

B: So the next prank is putting the passenger seat down and seeing what your partner's reaction to it is. I already know what his reaction is gonna be and he isn’t gonna think I cheated or anything. It’s honestly gonna be even funnier.

[Beth looks out the windows.]

B: Okay here he comes.

[Shot of Rio opening the passenger door and getting in. He glances at the put down seat.]

R: You have some me time before yoga?

[Beth bursts out laughing and doesn’t stop.]

R: What? Why you laughing?

[Rio leans across and pouts.]

R: Give me a kiss.

[Beth continues laughing.]

R: Elizabeth!

[Beth calms down enough to hold his head and give him a kiss.]

B: Hi.

[Rio smiles and kisses her again.]

R: Hi.

[Rio pulls back and starts pulling the seat up.]

R: God, if you do it again can you at least put it back? [BEEP] pain in the arse this.

[Beth starts laughing loudly again.]

R: What? What?!

[Beth points to the camera and Rio glances at it.]

R: Oh my god! Seriously?

[Both of them laugh as he shakes his head in disbelief.]

R: So annoying.

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Rio’s hand on Beth’s leg as she rests next to him.]

[Beth pushes his hand off.]

R: What's wrong?

[Rio looks at her and instantly spots the camera.]

R: Oh my god. Again Elizabeth?

[Beth laughs and zooms in on his face.]

R: I’m not touching you for the rest of the night.

[Rio gets up and moves to the other couch and Beth laughs.]

B: We’ll see how long that lasts.

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Beth in a pink towel hiding in a door way.]

B: So it’s just a couple of hours later and he hasn’t spoken to me or touched me since. It’s funny because he keeps walking up to me, remembering and turning again.

Right now he’s on a phone call and I’m gonna walk in and drop my towel.

[Beth flips the camera and the shot is now of a door, she opens it and the image is now of Rio sat at his desk.]

[Rio raises his eyebrow and then senses what she’s about to do. He mouths at her,]

R: Don’t you dare.

B: I just want you to check if the towels dirty before I use it.

[Beth drops the towel and throws at him. Rio catches it with his hand and looks her up and down. He bites his lip and puts his head into his hand closing his eyes.]

R: You know what, somethings just come up. Can I call you back tomorrow? Nar it ain't gonna take a couple of minutes.

[Beth laughs and zooms in on Rio’s face as he looks both turned on and very annoyed.]

R: Bye man.

[Rio puts the phone down and rubs his face. Slowly he says,]

R: I’m gonna get you, so bad Elizabeth.

[Shot changes of Beth running away giggling as Rio chases her.]

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Beth in a corridor again.]

B: Okay so this one is a nice one this time. Well it will be if he doesn’t push me off him. I’m gonna go and basically cuddle him like a koala bear. I’ll put my phone up against the lamp and turn it on so he doesn’t suspect anything.

[Shot of Beth walking into the living room and setting the phone up while turning on the lamp.]

[Beth makes her way across the room to Rio who's on his phone. She places her legs on either side of him and without blinking, Rio wraps his arms around her and carries on texting. Beth settles into his neck and gives him a small kiss there.]

R: You good mama?

[Beth nods and Rio turns to kiss her.]

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Rio standing in the kitchen and Beth lying down on the coach. Beth sighs loudly.]

[Rio mimics her sigh.]

[Beth sighs again.]

[Rio mimics her again.]

[Beth sighs again.]

R: Elizabeth. If this is another one of them pranks I swear to god, I’ll ruin your pretty dresses.

[Beth laughs and hides the camera slightly.]

B: It’s not!

R: What’s wrong then?

[Beth pulls the camera out and zooms in on his face.]

B: Nothing baby.

[Rio gives her a strong case of side eye and walks out of the room.]

B: Love you!

[Rio sighs loudly.]

**[CUT]**

[Shot of Beth in her studio.]

B: Okay guys so that’s the end of the video I hope you enjoyed it! I don’t normally do videos like this but you guys have been asking non-stop about my boyfriend so I thought I’d film another one with him–

[Rio shouts off-camera.]

R: Elizabeth!

B: Yeah?

R: What’s this big box that just got delivered?

[Beth looks into the camera and looks slightly guilty.]

B: Nothing! Just some stuff for filming.

R: I don’t believe you mami. Why is it from the place where all your robes come from?

[Beth laughs slightly and her voice is slightly higher than usual.]

B: It’s not!

R: You know how many robes you got already? Stop ordering them I'm serious Elizabeth, a waste of space.

B: It’s not robes! And they're not a waste of space! What is a waste of space is your 50 million black outfits! I don’t even have many robes.

[Beth waits for a response and when he doesn’t reply she carries on filming. After a while Rio appears in the doorway, though he isn’t seen on camera.]

R: You tryna tell me this isn’t a [BEEP] ton of robes?

[Beth turns to look at him and her mouth opens in shock, after processing seeing her boyfriend in all of her robes she bursts out laughing.]

B: Why are you wearing them? All at the time?

R: I’m proving my point.

B: Why didn't you just hold them?

R: ‘Cause they’re soft and this proves my point better.

B: How?

R: ‘Cause it does. Now stop [BEEP] buying robes.

[Beth continues to laugh as she grabs the camera.]

B: I’ve gotta document this.

R: [BEEP] right off.

[Beth chases Rio with the camera but sadly doesn’t capture it. The video ends with Beth on the floor dying with laughter.]


End file.
